Knives and Pens
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Weapon! Things seem to be going great for Andi and Andy, but what happens when the gang goes on tour? Will new love blossom? Or will old love be lost? Read to find out! Rated T because of language.
1. She's Dead

**HI GUYS! Here's chapter one of the sequel of ****Perfect Weapon****. Hope you guys like! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB, unfortunately D:**

**Andi: nope cuz Andy's mine 3**

**Me: I created you, I can take you away too!**

**Andi: O_O D:**

**Andy: DON'T! I'LL DIE! **

**Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY! **

Andy's POV

It's been a month since I told Andi that I loved her. It's been one wonderful, amazing, awesome month. Not only did I start dating the love of my life, the band finished recording a second album and it's gonna be out June 21st. (**A.N. NO JOKE! That is the actual release date of the new BVB album, June 21****st**** 2011. I'M SO EXCITED!)** Let's do a small recap, shall we. Jake's little sister, Andi, came to live with him. We met and something clicked. She fell down a hill and whatnot and Ash fell in like with her, then fell out of like with her. Then she told me she loved me and then I told her I loved her yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah, the end.

So now, here we are, a month later. I was currently sitting on my couch, flipping through the TV and glancing up at the clock as I waited for Andi to come home from the store. The door opened finally and Andi came in, dripping wet, holding grocery bags and staring at me with endless green eyes.

"It's raining knives and pens out there!" She exclaimed, setting the groceries on the counter with a laugh. "Get it…knives and pens…you know, because that's one of your songs…oh forget it!" She finally finished. I laughed and walked up to her, taking her into my arms and bringing her in for a sweet kiss.

"Ook! Could you please not do that while I'm here, thanks." Jake said in a disgusted voice. Jake had been a little cold towards me ever since I'd told Andi that I loved her and it really hurt. Jake was one of my best friends and I didn't want him angry at me. Could have to do with the fact that I'm dating his younger sister…yeah, that's probably it.

"Well you don't have to be in here." Andi said angrily before pushing past him. He stared after her, pain in his eyes. He then turned to me and the sadness almost physically knocked me over.

"Andy, I don't know what to do!" He said in a desperate voice, sitting at the table and putting his head in his hands. I sat down across from him and waited for him to finish what he wanted to say. "She and I got into a fight a few nights ago." That would explain why she was crying that night. "I told her that I wanted her to be careful around you and she nodded her head and said yeah and I don't know, dude. Something happened. I got angry at her, no, I wasn't angry at her, I was just angry that day. Aimee had called and bugged me about getting back together. But anyway, I was angry that day, so I blew up at her and ever since then, she hasn't said a word to me. That was the first thing she's said to me in five days." He slammed his head down onto the table. "I screwed up." He moaned. I walked over to stand next to him and patted him on the back.

"My advice is to just give her time to calm down and cool off." I said thoughtfully. "She'll talk to you when she's ready. Look, I know Andi and I know that she wouldn't just ignore you. She's obviously thinking about things and you need to respect her space and let her get everything sorted out in her head." I patted his back again.

"When did you get so wise?" Jake asked rhetorically. I shrugged and stepped through the doorway towards the stairs. "Thanks! And Andy?" He called after me. I poked my head back into the kitchen, staring at him expectantly. "Sorry for being such a cold ass." He frowned.

"Its fine, man. No harm no fowl, right?" I asked. He nodded, relief filling his gaze. "I'm gonna go see if she's ok." I jerked my thumb towards the stairs. Jake nodded.

"Thanks, Andy. You're a great friend." I grinned at him and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I reached her room, I heard weeping and my heart broke. I softly knocked on the door.

"Andi? Hun? Can I come in?" I asked softly. I heard a mumbled reply and opened the door. She was curled up on the floor, clutching her wrist and crying. I kneeled down next to her and lightly touched her shoulder. She thrust her wrist up to my face and I froze at the long cuts.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "Something took over! I had to get rid of the pain! I'm so sorry, Andy!" She wailed. I stood up and staggered to her bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit and some antiseptic alcohol. I kneeled down next to her and took her arm. I dumped the antiseptic on her wrist and wrapped it tightly with a bandage.

"Andi, you promised me you would stop." I whispered, sitting back on my heels. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her cheeks and very apologetic eyes.

"I know! I was doing so well! I hadn't done it since I met you all, but…my mom," She gulped in a deep breath, "My mom died, Andy." I heard a pained gasp from the doorway and I looked up. Jake was standing in the doorway, a look of unfathomable shock and pain etched on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, opening and closing her mouth. She had nothing to say. She was speechless.

"Jake, I'm sorry, it's just that you were mad at me and I thought the doctors would call you too!" She cried. Jake lurched into the room unstably and fell to his knees by her. He threw his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder. She buried her head into his neck and they cried. I stood up and silently left the room, giving the two siblings some privacy.

I softly closed her bedroom door and leaned my head up against it, pain entering my heart for the love of my life and my best friend. I slowly walked down the stairs, feeling the weight crush down on my shoulders. If those two were depressed, I'd have to be the one to keep them on their feet, and that was going to be impossible alone.

I whipped out my phone and pressed speed dial for the four way call. Ash, CC, and Jinxx all picked up. "Guys, Andi and Jake's mom died." I cut straight to the point.

"Oh my god! Are they ok?" Jinxx asked and I heard an engine in the background. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"No. I dunno how Jake's handling it, but Andi started cutting again." I groaned. Three pained gasps came from the other side, then my ear was filled with the roaring of car engines.

"We're all coming over, sounds like. See you soon, Andy." And then all of the lines went dead. I paced impatiently until the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and threw it open, grateful to see my band mates, all holding something different. Jinxx had 8 boxes of pizza, Ash had six giant tubs of ice cream and CC had ten movies. I stepped aside and let them in. They all threw the food and movies in the kitchen before stampeding up the stairs and pulling down Jake and Andi, both with red eyes and tear streaked faces.

"We're watching movies and eating ice cream and pizza and there's nothing you can do." Ash said simply, shoving a box of pizza into Jake's hand. We all grabbed one and lunged for the couch. Andi and I sat on the couch, Jinxx and Jake sprawled out on the floor and CC and Ash took the other couch. We started out watching comedy, then moved to action and horror and so on. Halfway through the third movie, Andi fell asleep on my chest. I picked her up bridal style and turned off the movie, seeing all of the others asleep in different positions on my floor. I rolled my eyes at my band-mates and brought Andi upstairs. I laid her in her room and was about to go to mine when she mumbled something.

"Stay." She mumbled. I smiled and clambered into her bed next to her, pulling the sheets over us and taking her into my arms. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

**SO? What do you guys think of chapter 1? Review! Please. If you don't review, this is what will happen:**

**I get depressed=I stop eating=I starve=I die. Do you want that to happen? Didn't think so. **


	2. The Funeral

**I know I haven't been updating, but I've got this huge project I've been working on for school. I totally procrastinated on it and so I've been working my butt off. Anyway, here's chapter 2, finally!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB**

Ash's POV

The funeral was hard for all of us, not because of the death, but because it was frustrating to see our best friends in so much pain and know we weren't able to do anything about it. I don't think I've ever seen Jake cry. The sobs that came from deep within his chest cut through all of us. And Andi. It was so hard to watch her at the funeral, with that pain in her eyes. So much pain that it seemed to be endless. And those cuts. Long, red cuts that were the length of her entire forearm. It was obvious to see that she was taking her anger and pain out on herself and I didn't like that one bit.

I could see that Andy was doing the best he could, but it just wasn't good enough. I had heard his futile attempts to make her stop. She just wouldn't listen to him though. She wouldn't listen to any of us. She would just nod her head and turn away, getting that faraway look in her eyes.

The funeral dragged on and as it got longer, Andi and Jake got more depressed. The burial was the saddest part of the day. As they lowered the casket into the ground, Andi burst into sobs and collapsed onto her knees. Andy dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She buried her head in his chest and let out sobs that made her entire body shake. We all kneeled next to her and patted her back, murmuring words of comfort.

Even Jake wasn't as hurt as Andi. I figured it was because Jake and his mom had left each other on a bad foot. But Andi…Andi had only ever known life with her mom and now, here she was, gone forever and never coming back.

When we finally got home, Andi and Andy went straight up to her room and didn't come down for the rest of the night.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Jake rasped as we sat at the kitchen table. I looked over at him in shock. Ever since the night Jake had figured out his mom was dead, neither he nor Andi had spoken one word.

"I know buddy." I said softly, handing him a beer. He set it on the table and rested his chin on his hands, getting a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hey, what'cha thinking about?" Jinxx asked him quietly. Jake turned to look at him, still wearing that thoughtful look.

"This is a lot harder on Andi than it is on me." He said. We nodded. "So, I need to focus on helping her through it and not dwell on my own pain. Crying over her won't bring her back. We can only move forward." I smiled at my best friend's breakthrough and nodded.

"That's true." I agreed. He nodded and stood up, glancing at us with his hazel eyes.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He walked upstairs and I heard his bedroom door close. I glanced over at CC before throwing my empty can in the trash and going out to the living room where we all had our makeshift beds. I laid down and closed my eyes, falling asleep easily as my mind settled down.

**Yay! Chapter 2! :D REVIEW!**


	3. EAT

**Weee! Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB**

Andy's POV

It was hard for us to see Andi in this state and know there was nothing we could do about it. And nights. Nights with Andi were horrible. We were all kept awake by her terrible screaming. It hurt us, all of us. Each scream tore through me, seeming to rip through my heart and take a chunk away with it. It hurt to know that the only thing I could as she writhed around, crying out to her mom, was hold her tight and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

As the days went on, Andi seemed to get worse and worse. She stopped sleeping all together, stopped eating. The only thing she continued to do was cut. She didn't talk. She just sat there, staring into space.

I could see that Jake was hurting, not being able to do anything. He tried. Believe me, he tried. We all tried. Our attempts only seemed to push her away even more. Each and every day, she became more and more secluded.

Finally, CC had had enough. It was a sunny morning. I had barely gotten any sleep that night, with Andi screaming all night. I got out of bed and went to shower, got dressed and put my eyeliner on. When I came out, Andi was gone. I walked downstairs, confused, to see that she was at the table. She had a plate in front of her, but all she did was pick at it. Suddenly, CC stood up, knocking his chair backwards.

"That's IT!" He shouted. Andi jolted back, staring up at him with wide eyes. We all had the same expression. "I am so tired of this! God Damnit Andi, EAT!" He screamed angrily. "Stop this!" He exclaimed. "Look, I know you lost your mom. I know you're sad, but that doesn't mean you can stop taking care of yourself!" He said, shoving her plate at her. "EAT." He practically shouted before stomping out the door, slamming it shut behind him and leaving us all stunned.


	4. AN sorry guys

**Hey guys! I wanted to put this A.N. up to let you guys know that I'm starting a new story starring Pierce The Veil. It hasn't gotten any reviews yet, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check it out! It's called Bulletproof Love. Thanks soo much guys (:**


	5. Selfish?

**Gosh, it's been FOREVER since I've updated! I'm SOOOO sorry! I've been really busy, but hopefully I'll be able to update more now that first semester is O.V.E.R OVER! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BVB, just Andi :D**

Andi's POV

It had been a few hours since CC had blown up at me. I was currently sitting in my room with Saviour playing softly from my stereo. Thoughts ran through my head. Thoughts about the past, the present, and the future.

I was being selfish. I could see how much the guys were hurting because of me. It was stupid, and I realized just how self centered I was being.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I got up from my bed and opened the door. The guys all shuffled into my room, with CC standing in the front looking guilty.

"I'm really sorry, Andi. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that." He said apologetically as they all looked down at the floor with sadness. I took a deep breath, getting ready to use my voice for the first time in however long it had been.

"No, I deserved it." It sounded hoarse and choppy, as if I was just learning how to talk. Jake's head shot up, his hazel eyes wide.

"You…talked…" Andy stuttered, his beautiful blue orbs focused on my face with love and adoration sparkling in them.

"I realized how selfish I'm being. I'm so sorry. Can you guys ever forgive me?" I asked, clearing my throat. My voice was returning to its normal, soft tone.

"Of course we can forgive you, sweetie." CC whispered, smiling as he pulled me in for a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Jinxx screamed, and then I was in the middle of a large hug involving five men and myself. I giggled and wrapped my arms around as many of them as I could.

"Thank you guys so much for staying with me through all of this." I said as the hug broke and they all took a step back from me.

"Of course we stayed with you! We love you, girl!" Ash exclaimed, ruffling my hair.

"So let's get some things straight." Jake interrupted, sounding serious as he looked at me. "No more cutting." I nodded in agreement. "And you're going to start eating." He finished. I nodded again.

"Absolutely." I agreed, smiling. "And, actually, I'm pretty hungry right now." I hinted, smiling at Jake. His eyes lit up as a grin broke out on his face.

"LET'S GET ANDI SOME FOOD!" He shouted, running out of my room with his finger pointing forward.

I giggled as we followed him to the kitchen, a smile lighting my face.

This was how it was supposed to be, with everyone smiling and happy.


	6. An copyright issues

**Alright guys, here's the dealio. I was browsing around on Quizazz, when I saw THIS STORY posted, and SOMEONE ELSE taking credit for it. I don't know about you, but that really pisses me off. I reported her and all that, and left a not-very-nice comment on the story, but I still think that that is seriously dumb and immature.**

**From now on, I WILL NOT be writing on Fanfiction UNTIL they start copywriting the stories posted on their website. I find this to be extremely dumb, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person this has happened to. **

**I'm sorry to say this, but until something is changed, I will be postponing ALL stories posted on here. Thanks so much, and I'm extremely sorry to all of my dedicated readers. **


	7. AN continue reading

**Hey guys! Just posting this as a sort of bulletin thing!**

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!:**

**The link for my family website is on my profile! If you want to continue to read, check it out. I've only got two stories posted on there, but if you guys review on here, or comment on one of the stories on there I'll keep writing!**

**I really hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE ON THIS SITE IF YOU GUYS TELL ME TO! If no one is going to check it out, then I probably won't continue to write online.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Your author: Bvbarmy (A.K.A Shannon)**

**P.S. I currently have two stories posted on that site. A BVB one that I wrote a while ago, and an original, but if you guys leave a review on here, or comment on one of the stories letting me know you want me to write, I'll post more on there.**


End file.
